Connections
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Bella has some news for Jacob... Set in Eclipse AU
1. Chapter 1

**Connection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter One-News**

Jacob and Bella fell apart, rolling onto their sides as they stared at each other. Both were breathing heavily from their recent exertions. Neither said anything for a while as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes. It was Jacob who reached out first, he tentatively touched Bella's cheek with his fingers, admiring the red blush that coated them.

"You're beautiful and that was..."

"Unexpected." Bella finished for him.

"That's not what I was going to say, but yeah I suppose." Jacob smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her softly.

Bella swallowed nervously. She didn't know what to think. She had sneaked out to see Jacob, it had been too long since she had seen and spoken to him and she had been missing him badly. He had been happy to see her and they had immediately fallen into their easy banter and also into bed. Bella tried to think how things had escalated out of control so quickly. One kiss had turned into two, then three. How had she let this happen? She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt Jacob's lips press back down onto hers. He was obviously hoping for round two. She gently put her hand on his chest, the heat from his skin warming her fingers.

"Don't."

Jacob pulled back and looked at her in confusion. "Something wrong?"

Bella sat up clutching the sheet to her chest, even though he had already seen everything anyway, she suddenly felt shy. "We shouldn't have done this."

"Why?" Jacob's voice was laced with anger as he looked at her. "I don't remember you protesting. In fact you were enjoying yourself."

"I didn't say it wasn't good." Bella said weakly.

"Good." Jacob pulled her back down so she fell on top of him. She gasped as he kissed her deeply, stealing her breath. "It was fantastic, mind blowing, fucking amazing." He said when the kiss ended. "And you loved it. So you can make all the excuses you like to make yourself feel better about cheating, but you wanted this as much as me."

Bella pulled away from him again, her long hair falling about her naked shoulders as she glared down at him. "Yes I feel guilty. I came here to make up not have sex." She hissed.

"Sex is making up." Jacob smirked as he looked up at her.

"I cheated on Edward." Bella turned away from him and chewed on her bottom lip, shame weighing heavy on her heart.

"Bells you cheated on him months ago. You love me, although you constantly deny it to yourself. Just dump the bloodsucker and get it over with." Jacob was getting irritated with her procrastinating. To him the answer was simple.

"Edward is not like you." Bella retorted. "Look what he did when he thought I had died? This will be just the same in his eyes. I can't take the risk that he might run off to Italy again. I couldn't live with myself."

Jacob sat up in the bed, his anger kicking in. It was always the same, the damn bloodsuckers feelings mattered more then his own. "Go back to him then if that's what you want, but don't you dare come to see me again if you do. I am not here so you can just use me when you feel like it." He snapped at her.

Bella's lower lip trembled for a second before she climbed out of the bed. "If that's what you want. Goodbye Jake." She began to pull on her clothes hastily, buttoning up her shirt all wrong as she did so.

Jacob watched her in amazement; she was really going to just leave him after what they had just shared, he couldn't believe it. His male pride prevented him from stopping her as she left the room, her head lowered to hide her tears. His heart felt heavy in his chest, this couldn't be happening. His Bells wasn't like that. She wouldn't have just made love with and then go. He waited for a few seconds, expecting to hear the front door close and the loud engine of her truck, but there was silence. He eventually got out of the bed and pulled on his shorts before heading out into the hall. Bella was standing by the door, her hand on the latch.

"You're still here."

"I can't go." She whispered sadly.

"Why?" Jacob felt like his whole life depended on her answer.

"Because I love you." Bella replied softly.

Jacob was by her side in an instant. He swept her up in his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth. Bella responded at once, kissing him back frantically. Their lips never separated as Jacob carried her back to his room.

* * *

_Two weeks later;_

Bella looked at her breakfast and felt nauseous. She hurriedly got up and ran for the sink; she made it just in time. Tears filled her eyes as she realised she could no loner deny the truth, all the classic signs were there. She was pregnant. She sank down onto the floor, her head resting on her knees as she wondered what the hell she should do. First of all she needed to confirm that what she suspected was right, she had to take a pregnancy test and find out for definite. With this resolve in mind Bella got up and hurriedly pulled on her coat; grabbing the keys to her truck she left the house.

* * *

Six positive tests later and Bella could no longer hide from the truth. She stared at the white sticks which she had lined up on the bed in front of her and trembled. She was only eighteen and Jake was only sixteen. How on earth were they meant to raise a child? Then there was Edward to consider. She had been avoiding him for days, expressing her need to be alone while she sorted through her wayward emotions and built up the courage to end it with him. He had been puzzled but understanding when she had haltingly asked him to give her some space. She had been delaying the inevitable because she feared what he might do if she finished with him. She couldn't bear a repeat of what happened in Italy.

Bella sank onto her bed and cried, rolling onto her front so she could bury her head in her pillow so Charlie wouldn't hear. How had she managed to make such a mess of things? Why was her life so chaotic? She continued to sob silently, despair washing over her.

* * *

"Bells, what is it?" Jacob asked in alarm as soon as he opened the door and saw her face. Her skin was stark white, all the color had been leached out of it. Dark circles underscored her eyes. He hadn't seen her for days, despite his best efforts. He had begun to worry that she was regretting what had happened between them. "Did the bloodsucker hurt you?"

"No." Bella whispered. "This has to do with you and me."

Jacob's heart clenched as he watched her drift past him into the house. He had a strong feeling his fears were about to come true. He wanted to touch her, beg her to change her mind, that he was better for then that cold blooded snake she had chained herself to, but he had his pride. That's all he had left. Like a slow motion train wreck Jacob sat on the old battered couch while Bella perched on the chair opposite him.

Bella twisted her hands in her lap as she built herself up to deliver the killer blow. She could feel Jacob's dark eyes boring holes into her as she fought for breath. "I have something to tell you, please don't hate me." She choked out.

"That depends on what it is." Jacob said dully, his fingers digging into the soft material of the couch.

Bella sucked in a a quavering breath, her eyes fixed on her busy fingers. "I'm pregnant."

Jacob's heart stopped. Did she just say pregnant? No, he had to have misheard her. "What?"

"I said I'm pregnant." Bella said a little louder.

"Pregnant?" Jacob echoed her, the word rebounded round his brain like a football, not really sinking in.

"Yes." Bella raised her head and gazed at him nervously. He had the oddest expression on his face. "Say something Jake." She begged him.

Jacob's heart restarted in his chest with a painful jerk. He stared back at Bella, taking in her huge tear filled eyes and anxious expression. "You're carrying my child? Mine?"

"Yes for god's sake, yours." Bella's anxiety turned to irritation.

Jacob shook his head to clear it, still not quite believing that she wasn't breaking up with him. His irrational fears fell away and he finally let it sink in that he was going to be a father and that the woman he loved was having his baby. A sunny smile lit up his face and he leapt up off of the couch and swept a startled Bella up in his arms. "I'm going to be a dad." He whooped.

Bella held onto his shoulders, her eyes wide with shock as Jacob danced around the room, whirling them both round until they were dizzy.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Connections**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you very much for the reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two-Telling the Dads**

Jacob and Bella lay in his bed, naked, as he caressed her flat stomach gently with his warm fingers. They had made love again after Bella had told him her news; neither worried about the consequences now the damage had already been done.

"I can't believe my son is in there." Jacob said in wonder

"Who said it was a boy? It might be a girl." Bella smiled affectionately at him, feeling much better about things now that he had shown how happy he was, despite the less then ideal circumstances.

"It could be twins." Jacob quipped as he continued to stroke her skin.

Bella's face paled at the thought. "Twins?" She choked out. "I never thought of that. It runs in families, doesn't it?"

Jacob could hear the terror in her voice. He leaned up on his elbow and gazed down into her worried eyes. "Hush, either way we will cope. Everything is going to be fine."

"How can you be so calm, Jake?" Bella's anxieties were beginning to resurface now the euphoria of sex was wearing off. "This is a massive responsibility and it couldn't have come at a worse time. Victoria is out there still baying for my blood. I am going to have to break the news to Edward and as for my dad...he is going to have a heart attack when he shoots you and finds you are still standing."

Jacob kissed her to stop her flow of words. "Don't fret about Charlie. His bark is worse then his bite."

Bella shot him a dubious look. Jacob smiled at her as he kissed her again, nothing could spoil his good mood right now. He knew what she said was right but for just a short time he wanted to celebrate the news and just be happy. He pressed his lips to her stomach, making her giggle when he glanced up at her. "Hello baby, I'm your daddy."

"You are a real softy, Jacob Black." Bella said; his happiness was infectious.

"I know, just don't tell the pack or they'll take advantage." Jacob retorted.

Bella put her hands over her eyes as she remembered his brothers. "Oh god, Sam will have kittens once he hears the news. You are already in his bad books."

"Kittens?" Jacob snorted with laughter as a mental image of his Alpha holding a squirming kitten in his hands flashed through his head. "Don't worry about him, I'll handle it. You are carrying the first wolf baby, honey. This is momentous news."

Bella sighed. She wished she could feel as confident about things. While they were together it seemed simple and easy, but apart it was more difficult. Her hand wandered down to her stomach and she ran her fingers over it gently. From now on nothing else mattered, the baby growing inside her was her sole focus and priority.

* * *

Charlie glanced up at Bella as she came to join him in the lounge. He was sitting in his recliner, facing the flat screen as he watched a game. He had a bowl of popcorn on his lap and a can of beer in his hand. "Where have you been, kiddo?"

"Jakes." Bella sat on the sofa and made herself comfortable.

"Good. It's about time you two made up." Charlie said in satisfaction, his eyes wandering back to the television. "That boy called round for you earlier."

By_ that boy_, Bella knew he meant Edward. Charlie still had trouble saying his name, his dislike showing every time he was in the same room as her boyfriend. She winced at the prospect of having to tell Edward not only that things were over between them but that she was carrying Jake's child. It would devastate him. However there would be no hiding it, he would be able to tell straight away by his sense of smell. He had been calling her repeatedly on her cell but she had been ignoring his calls.

"Did you tell him where I was?" She asked.

"I didn't know where you were. That's why I asked you when you came in." Charlie looked at her strangely.

"Oh yeah." Bella said unthinkingly as she tapped the side of her head. "It's the baby brain syndrome at work."

Charlie sucked in a deep breath as his eyes narrowed. "Baby brain? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Um..." Bella squeaked, realizing what a fatal error she had just made. She and Jacob had decided to tell their dad's together over a nice home cooked meal. It never hurt to butter them up before dropping a bombshell. How could she have been so stupid?

Charlie had swiveled his chair around while all these thoughts were whizzing through her head. His mustache was bristling and his jaw was clenched as he glared at her. "What did you mean, Bella?" He ground out.

The fact that he had used her full name was a bad sign. Bella clasped her hands together in her lap and smiled at him tremulously. "Nothing. I meant nothing by it. It was just a joke, ha ha..."

"You don't joke about something like that. Has that little weasel put a bun in your oven?" Charlie roared.

Bella jumped in her seat. "No one says bun in the oven anymore dad." She said faintly.

"Answer me Bella. Are you carrying that white faced, sneaky little shits baby?" Charlie demanded again.

Bella squinted at him, her mouth going dry as she placed a hand protectively over her stomach. Charlie's eyes zeroed in on this gesture. "I'll kill him." He seethed.

"Um dad you should listen to me." Bella interjected quickly before he loaded his gun and sped off for the Cullen residence.

"Listen to you." Charlie was so mad he was having trouble speaking. His face was red and his eyes were bugging out of his head. "That no good son of a bitch has the temerity to defile my little girl and you want me to listen to you."

"Edward...he...he's not the father." Bella stuttered, forcing the words out past her frozen lips.

"Not the father?" Charlie echoed her. He stared at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. Some of the redness left his face. "Then who the hell is?"

Bella gave him a sheepish smile, hoping that when she revealed the child's parentage he would calm down a little. He loved Jake like his own son, didn't he? That had to help, right? "You like him."

"Like him?" Charlie blustered. "I very much doubt that. WHO IS IT, BELLA?"

"It's Jake." Bella replied quickly.

The wind was taken out of Charlie's sails, he flopped back in the recliner, like a balloon that had been deflated. The popcorn fell from his lap and spilled onto the floor at his feet. "Jake?" He said weakly.

"Yes, Jake."

Charlie stared back at his daughter, totally speechless.

* * *

Billy rubbed his hands together and smiled at the enormous lunch he had just prepared for himself. For once Jacob was out of the house and he had first dibs on the food. It was annoying living with a son who had such a gargantuan appetite. Billy was sure that the pack exaggerated their need for so much food. A part of him was certain that they were just plain greedy. Every time he went shopping and filled up the cupboards, he would turn his back for one second and either Jake or his brothers had their hands in the food, stuffing in great quantities. Often he would go to prepare dinner and the cupboards were empty.

He picked up the cheese and pickle sandwich he had so painstakingly made and just placed it in his mouth when someone knocked on the door. "I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE JACOB BLACK." Charlie Swan's voice resounded through the door. "YOU THINK YOU ARE MAN ENOUGH TO PUT A BUN IN MY LITTLE GIRL'S OVEN, LET'S SEE HOW MUCH OF A MAN YOU ARE WHEN YOU ARE FACED WITH A GUN, HUH? GET OUT HERE NOW."

A large pickle got lodged in Billy's throat. He coughed and wheezed as he tried to spit it out. Surely he hadn't heard Charlie right?

His old friend banged on the door again. "GET OUT HERE NOW OR I WILL BLOW THE DOOR OFF. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU PUTTING A BUN IN MY LITTLE GIRL'S OVEN WITHOUT EXPLAINING YOURSELF."

"Dad, stop saying bun in the oven." Billy heard Bella protest. He managed to get his breath back as he dislodged the pickle. He whirled his chair around and raced for the door as Charlie began to count down from five, insisting that he would get in one way or another.

"Shut up you old fool." Billy muttered as he finally reached the door and yanked it open. The barrel of Charlie's ancient shotgun appeared in his line of vision.

"You're not Jake." Charlie said needlessly.

"So it would appear you idiot. Get that thing out of my face. That gun is so old it would probably backfire on you anyway old man." Billy shoved the gun away from his face.

Bella gave him a nervous smile as she half hid behind her father. There was no breaking the news gently now. Her father had let the wolf out of the bag, literally. "Hey, Billy." She said weakly. "Jake at home?"

"No, he is with Sam." Billy replied meaningfully.

"Oh..." Bella glanced sideways at her father, who seemed stumped by the fact that the object of his ire was not at home. "See dad, Jake's not here."

"Is this true what I heard the old fool yelling?" Billy rolled his chair forward so he could see Bella better. He watched as her face reddened and she glanced nervously at her father.

"Yes." She mumbled. "Jake and I were hoping to break the news in a better fashion but I um...slipped up."

"Evidently." Billy shook his head in disbelief. Was his son going to take after him in everything he did? Obviously the condom lecture hadn't sunk in. "You better both come in."

"Thanks." Bella stepped past him with Charlie following behind her. He was still clutching onto his ancient shotgun for dear life.

"Put that thing down before you do some damage." Billy said irritably as his friend passed him.

"No." Charlie snapped. "I want to this to be the first thing Jake sees when he dares to return home."

"You are not staying here all day until he comes back. Jake could be hours yet." Billy protested.

Charlie slung the gun over his shoulder and and glared down at his old friend. "Oh I will wait as long it takes, Billy Black. The apple never falls far from the tree, does it? I should have known your son would take after you."

"Sarah and I wanted to start a family early." Billy lied.

"Please, this is me you are talking to. I remember you nearly turned as white as me when Sarah told you she was carrying twins. I thought you were going to give birth for her." Charlie threw back at him.

Billy was enraged, his lips drew into a thin line as he rolled his chair into the house, deliberately running over Charlie's foot, making him cry out. "Oops." He sneered.

"You did that on purpose." Charlie yelled, leaning down to rub his sore toes.

And so it began. Bella sat alone on the Black's battered old couch as Billy and Charlie began to bicker. "Hurry up, Jake. Just hurry up." She mumbled as she put her hands over her ears.

* * *

Jacob was on cloud nine as he pulled on his shorts and strode out into the late afternoon sunshine. It had been a slow patrol shift. The only highlight had been chomping down on Paul's ear when he made his usual comment about Bells being a leech lover. The douche never learned. He had threatened to tell Sam about the unprovoked attack like the little whiner he was. Jacob didn't care, nothing could touch him today. His thoughts were all about Bella and their baby. Paul had no idea why he was picturing young children running through fields with him and Bella chasing after them. That was when he had thrown the leech lover comment at Jacob, sneering that when Bella was turned she wouldn't be able to have any offspring.

It felt good to stretch his legs as he walked toward his house. He wondered how Bella was. She had admitted she was suffering with morning sickness and he was already planning to research what foods would be best for her to eat in order to make her feel better. Jacob planned to support her every step of the way. His mind was so full of ideas that he barely noticed the cruiser parked prominently in the driveway. He sailed past it into the house; whistling as he went. He was feeling hungry and he remembered his dad had been shopping. He fancied a cheese and pickle sandwich.

Striding purposefully into the house he went through the living room and smiled at Charlie and Bella as he passed them. Charlie and Bella? Jacob stopped in his tracks, turning his head to the side as he clocked the apologetic look on Bella's face and the rusty old shotgun that Charlie was clutching in his hands, a manic gleam in his eyes. He noticed his dad rolling his eyes as he chewed on a cheese and pickle sandwich.

"You know." Jacob swallowed nervously as he watched Charlie stalk toward him.

"Oh I know." Charlie repeated his words back to him as he pointed the gun in his direction.

Jacob quickly fled the house; Charlie Swan hot on his tail, cursing all he way.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Connections**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Chapter 3-A Vampire's Kiss**

Bella's nose was pressed to the window as she peered through the grimy glass and tried to look for signs of Jacob and her father. There were none. She heard Billy roll his chair up behind her, the squeaky wheels giving him away. She turned to look at him.

"Come and rest, Bella. Stress is not good for the baby." He said kindly. "Don't worry about the Chief, he won't really do anything to Jake. He just needs to go through this routine to make himself feel better and that he tried to defend your honor. You wait, they'll both be back soon with Jake wearing handcuffs. Then your dad will demand a beer and me and him will have a private chat."

"How do you know?" Bella asked curiously as she settled back down on the old couch.

"Because I've been friends with the old man since I was a young boy. I know how his mind works." Billy winked at her as he spun his chair around and headed to the kitchen so he could fetch the beers in readiness for Charlie's return.

* * *

An hour later and Billy's prediction came true. The front door opened and seconds later Bella saw Jacob stride into the room, his hands cuffed behind him and an amused expression on his face that he was trying to hide from her dad. Charlie had the ancient gun slung over his shoulder as he flashed them all a satisfied smile.

"Jake and I have had a long chat." He announced smugly. "He has apologized and we have come to an understanding. Right boy." He nudged Jake in the back with his hand.

"Yeah." Jacob forced out, rolling his eyes at his dad and Bella, making them bite their lips to stop from laughing.

"I tell you Billy, you need to make Jake work out a little more. I'm more than twice his age and I managed to catch him easily. So much for all the muscles." Charlie laughed to himself. "I think I deserve a beer after all this."

"Here you go, Chief." Billy passed him the can.

Charlie frowned. "What did you have this stored up your jumper or something?"

Bella couldn't hold her laughter in any longer. She made a weird snorting sound as she slapped her hand over her mouth. Charlie looked at her in alarm. "Bells are you going to be sick?"

She nodded quickly. Jacob ran to her side, yanking on the handcuffs so that they fell from his wrists easily and onto the floor. Charlie's mouth fell open as he watched, dumbfounded, as Jacob lifted his daughter in his arms and carried her down the hall to the bathroom. "How did he do that?" He mumbled.

"Drink your beer, Chief." Billy replied with a smile.

* * *

"How long do you think they'll be like that?" Bella asked as she picked up the last of the cans from the floor.

"Probably for a good few hours yet." Jacob poked his dad in the side of his head as he snored.

"Pickles." Billy mumbled in his sleep.

"Pickles?" Bella put her hand over her mouth again to stifle her laughter.

Charlie turned over on his side, he was sprawled across the couch, one hand clutching an empty beer can. He opened one eye. "Keep it down would ya."

"Sorry dad." Bella saluted him.

He smiled as he closed his eye again. "That's better." He murmured as he fell back into a drunken sleep.

Jacob grinned as he slung an arm across Bella's shoulders. "All in all I think that went better then we expected."

Bella watched the two men for a moment before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jacob on the lips. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

_Two days later;_

Bella sighed as she finished her homework and and shut off her laptop. Jacob was on a patrol shift and her dad was still at work. She didn't know who was watching the house, maybe Seth or Leah; Paul had been banned for some reason. Her cell phone began to ring and she winced when she saw Edward's name flash up. She had been avoiding him again, loathe to tell him the news which she knew could break him. After the stunt he had pulled in Italy she was scared to tell him the truth. She knew she couldn't put it off forever. Alice had called her the night before and she had spoken to her briefly, deflecting her probing questions. It seemed that now Bella was carrying Jacob's child, Alice couldn't see her at all, although she had no idea why.

Bella debated whether to answer the call, her fingers alternately reaching for the phone and then pushing it away. Jacob had wanted her to wait until he had a night that was completely free. He did not want her telling Edward alone. She had agreed to keep him happy, but over the past few days had been feeling guilty about delivering such devastating news with Jacob there as an audience. Edward deserved to hear it from her. She picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Bella." Edward sounded both delighted and relieved that she had answered. "How are you love? I've missed you."

"I'm sorry I haven't been in touch. I just needed a little space."

"Don't apologize, Bella. I totally understand. I told you I would do whatever you wanted. Do you think maybe I could come and see you now?" He asked her tentatively.

"Yes." Bella agreed. "We need to talk."

"I'll be right there." Edward ended the call.

Bella stared at the phone, worry creasing her brow as she began to regret her hasty decision.

* * *

He was at her door within a few moments. Bella wondered whether he had been staking out the house or something to arrive so quickly. She took a deep breath and headed down the stairs to answer the door; one hand placed protectively over her stomach.

"Edward." She greeted him as she opened the door.

"Bella." A gentle smile crossed his lips as Edward came inside and gently embraced her.

Bella remained still, her skin breaking out in goose pimples from the cold emanating from his body. She heard him inhale deeply before he released her, a puzzled frown on his handsome face. "Bella, there is something wrong."

"No, not wrong, Edward. Come in and sit down. We need to talk." Bella stepped back from him and led the way into the lounge.

Edward sat down on one of the armchairs while she perched on the edge of her dad's recliner; her hands twisting nervously in her lap. She could feel Edward's eyes on her as he studied her intently. "You smell different." He murmured.

"Do I?" Bella swallowed thickly. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"Alice has been concerned about you, as have I. For the past two weeks she hasn't been able to see a thing regarding your future. We thought at first it was because you had been spending so much time on the reservation." Edward mused. "But even when you were here alone in the house she still couldn't see past the black void in her mind."

Bella's head shot up as she stared at him. "You've been watching the house?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course." Edward said dismissively. "I don't trust the wolves to keep a good eye on you with Victoria lurking about. We stay downwind of whoever is nearby so they cannot detect our presence. But then again you haven't been at home much in the last two and a half weeks."

"The pack would never let anything happen to me." Bella protested, a flash of irritation washing over her. "They kept me safe when you weren't around if you recall."

Edward was by her side in an instant. "I am so sorry my love. I did not mean to impugn that they did not have your best interests at heart, but they do not love you as I and my family do." He smiled at her gently and leaned in to kiss her lips, but Bella ducked her head. "Bella?"

"Edward please...we need to talk. You have rightly sensed that something is different about me. I thought you would have guessed straight away, but then again you are a...a...a" Bella stumbled over her words.

"A what?" Edward asked curiously, hurt when she shifted away from him.

"A virgin." Bella mumbled.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Edward questioned her. "Are we about to have that conversation again, Bella? You know the risks if we tried to consummate our relationship at this time."

Bella stood up and began to pace, she needed some space between them. "I don't mean that. I knew a long time ago that you are just not capable of that."

Edward stiffened. "Not capable? I am as capable as any red blooded male." He protested. "It is just dangerous for us at this present time."

Bella was finding the conversation increasingly uncomfortable. How had it taken this turn? Once again she had handled it all wrong. "Edward, you were a seventeen year old virgin when Carlisle turned you. You have had nigh on over a hundred years to... you know, lose the V tag, but you haven't. Maybe it is because you don't have those urges."

"I can assure you I do." Edward stood up and stopped her pacing. He took hold of the top of her arms and stared at her. "Has the dog been stirring things up again? This is him talking isn't it? I can just bet he has been whispering foul innuendos in your ear, denigrating the purity of our love."

"Purity of our love?" Bella shook her head in disbelief. "Edward you can't even say the word sex can you? I'm sorry but you are forcing me to be blunt here."

Edward's expression darkened as the truth finally seemed to dawn on him. His grip on her upper arms tightened as he inhaled deeply again. "The dog has defiled you." He snarled. "I am going to kill him."

Bella gasped in shock as Edward released her suddenly. She staggered as the blood rushed back into her arms. "No you've got it all wrong."

"You still defend him after what he has done." Edward was livid. The pupils in his amber eyes had enlarged and his face was an angry mask.

"You are not understanding me." Bella cried out.

"He has hurt you in the worst possible way. I will not condone him laying one hand on you. He is a disgrace and as such should be killed for what he has done." Edward was beyond reason.

"He didn't hurt me." Bella screamed in frustration. "I wanted him, Edward. I had sex with Jake because I love him and I am carrying his baby."

Edward became still as her words sank in. He looked every inch the vampire that he was. There was no rise and fall of his chest to show that he was breathing, his limbs didn't even twitch as he stayed frozen in place.

"Say something, Edward." Bella whispered after a strained moment of silence.

Finally he moved. Ever so slowly he stalked toward her, forcing her to step back until her back was pressed against the wall. The cold from his body as he pressed his chest against hers sent shivers down Bella's spine. She stared at him in confusion as he leaned in, inhaling deeply, as he glided his nose up the sensitive skin of her throat. "You think I don't posses those carnal desires that ordinary men have, but I assure you I do my love." He whispered.

"Edward..." Bella said anxiously. "I think you should leave now."

Edward stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers as he gazed into her eyes. "I can forgive you, Bella. I can. I love you more than anything in the entire universe. Your human and weak and I am partly at fault for this situation because I refused to give you what you really desired. I just need to remind you how I can make you feel."

Before Bella could protest, Edward's eyes closed and he pressed his cold lips to hers, stealing her breath away.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Connections**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Chapter 4-Bad News**

Bella didn't know what to do at first. As Edward tried to mould his lips around hers, her hands clamped over her stomach as if to shield her unborn child from the deathly chill that was now running rampant through her body. Had she really enjoyed his kisses in the past? Most of the time she would become overwhelmed with his intoxicating scent and would faint after a moment. Faint? That was what she needed to do. There was no way she could push him away from her. Bella closed her eyes and became pliant in his arms, falling against him as she pretended to collapse.

"Bella, hold on my love." Edward crooned as he picked her up easily and gently lay her on the sofa. She kept her eyes clamped shut as she heard him kneel down beside her and touch her cheek with his fingers. She shivered involuntarily. "See I can still make you swoon."

There was a furious pounding on the door which startled Bella, her eyes flew open and she stared up at Edward in alarm. He had a furious expression on his face as he leapt nimbly to his feet. "The female dog is here."

"Leah?" Bella mumbled. The knocking became more persistent. "I better go and see what she wants."

"No." Edward said firmly. "I will deal with her."

"Edward, this is my house." Bella reminded him. She struggled onto her feet and pushed past him as she headed for the front door and opened it.

"Took your time, didn't you." Leah snapped.

Bella flinched at her harsh tone. "Sorry. What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Leah rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I take it I am excused from Bella watch now that your leech is here to take over. Nice of him to come and let me know I was no longer needed."

None of the pack knew about her pregnancy just yet. Jacob was finding the right time to tell Sam about the baby. As far as they all knew she was still with Edward. Bella watched as a strange look crossed Leah's face. She sniffed the air and her eyes narrowed as she glanced at Bella's flat stomach. "Impossible." She muttered.

"What is?" Bella said nervously. She could sense that Edward was near, the cold emanating from his body was sending goose pimples across her skin.

"Your services are no longer required." He said to Leah as he put a controlling hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Really?" Leah glanced at Bella again, crossing her arms in an intimidating posture. "I take it she can speak for herself."

Bella glanced uneasily at Edward as she shrugged his hand from her shoulder. She stepped closer to Leah. "Actually can you stay? Edward has to go now."

"What?" Edward was taken by surprise by her statement. "We need to talk."

"Um...no we don't. I told you what I want, so you should just go now." Bella backed toward Leah again.

Leah looked between them, a curious glint in her dark eyes. "You heard the girl, fuck off bloodsucker. You're stinking up the place."

Edward glared at her furiously. His hands clenched at his sides. "You are lucky that I'm a gentleman. If you were a man I would have..."

"Yeah, yeah." Leah interjected in a bored tone. "Stop the posturing and just leave or do I have to call my brothers and have you forcibly removed in full view of the neighbors."

"Bella." Edward implored her. "I cannot leave you like this. Please be reasonable."

Bella gritted her teeth as she put her hands protectively over her abdomen. "Enough. I have someone else to think about now. We are done. Just go."

Edward seemed stunned. He stared at her with his amber eyes, a devastated expression on his face. Bella closed her eyes to block him out. She wouldn't allow him to make her feel guilty. She felt a small draft swirl around her and, when she dared to open her eyes, it was only Leah left standing in front of her.

"Well little Miss Prissy Pants." Leah spat sarcastically. "It seems you've been hiding something very important from us all. Who the hell is the father?"

Bella glanced around outside to see if anyone was listening before grabbing hold of Leah's arm and pulling her inside the house.

* * *

"Unbelievable." Leah was pacing up and down the hall, her fists clenched at her sides. "How did this happen?"

"It was an accident." Bella whispered, feeling intimidated by the other girl.

"Accident?" Leah snarled. "Things like this are not accidents. God that boy is clueless. You just used him to get what you wanted didn't you?"

Bella backed away from Leah's fierce glare. "No. I love Jake. He's happy about the news."

"Happy?" Leah exploded. Her arms were shaking as she pointed an accusatory finger at Bella. "I bet he is. What about your dad? He won't be."

"My dad knows and so does Billy." Bella confessed. "We wanted to tell them first before Jake let the rest of you know."

A strange expression crossed Leah's face. It looked a cross between devastation and jealousy. "You always get what you want don't you, Bella. Everyone dances to your tune. You have us all running around like fools to protect your sorry ass, and I bet you are just loving it aren't you?"

Bella felt confused and a bit fearful. Leah's reaction was not what she expected at all. She guessed she would be annoyed but this was something else. There had to be an underlying reason why she was reacting this way. Bella backed against the wall as she tried to keep calm. Leah looked on the verge of phasing, her whole body was trembling.

"I'm sorry if this news has upset you. I know this only makes things harder with Victoria still out there. I know how much you are all sacrificing for me every day and I do appreciate it." Bella babbled. "You have to understand that what happened between Jake and I was out of love. It took me a while to see what was right in front of me, but I finally opened my eyes. Getting pregnant was not my intention, but its happened and I will do anything to protect this baby."

Leah's shoulders slumped as she fell against the wall and slid down it to the floor. All her anger seemed to have dissipated as she put her head in her hands and began to cry. Bella didn't know what to do. "Leah?"

The older girl's shoulders were shaking with her sobs. Bella carefully sat down beside her and put a hand on her arm. "What is it? Why are you crying? I don't understand."

"I can't have kids." Leah's voice was muffled as she hid her face. "Everything has been taken from me. I've lost Sam, my dad, my life has been turned upside down and now I will never carry a child."

Bella was shocked. She felt tears well up in her own eyes as she finally understood Leah's overreaction to her news. "Oh my god. I am so sorry, Leah." She whispered brokenly as she put her arm over the other girl's shoulder and held her as she wept.

* * *

It took a long while for Leah to calm down. Bella wondered just how long she had been hiding this devastating news. When her sobs had lessened Bella had led Leah into the kitchen and made them both something to eat and drink.

"You can't tell anyone what I told you." Leah said as she drank her coffee.

"I won't." Bella promised. "I'm here if you want to talk about it though."

Leah studied her for a moment before dropping her eyes back to the mug in her hands. "Do you think I'm cursed? All these bad things keep happening to me. You get everything you want. You have Jake and now a baby. Everyone is busting a gut to keep you safe. I have no one looking out for me."

Bella sighed. "No I don't think you're cursed and life hasn't always been easy for me. You are wrong when you say you have no one looking out for you. There's your mom and Seth for a start. I would have loved a brother like him when I was growing up, I always felt alone. You have a good relationship with your mom. Sue is amazing. Renee is like a child, I spent most of my childhood taking care of her. Despite what you think about the pack, anyone can see how much they respect and care for you. You are surrounded by others if only you would let down your guard and let them in."

"Let down my guard?" Leah slammed her empty mug down on the table. "Have you any idea what it's like having to face Sam day after day? I loved him and he just dumped me as soon as he set eyes on Emily. As for you, how will you cope when Jake does the same to you? I haven't got a baby to worry about, you'll be all alone caring for an infant when it happens."

Leah had just brought up Bella's biggest fear and thrown it in her face. Bella recoiled and sickness welled up in her throat. She got up from her chair and headed to the sink, bringing back up what she had just eaten. She stood there for a moment, her legs trembling as she tried to get her emotions back under control. A hot hand touched her back, making her jump.

"I'm sorry." Leah said softly. "That was uncalled for."

Bella shook her hand off and staggered back to her chair. "It's true though, isn't it. He could imprint at any time."

"Maybe, maybe not." Leah sat down opposite her and ran a hand through her short hair. "You have to protect yourself just in case, Bella."

"How?" Bella asked, feeling completely miserable. The euphoria of her pregnancy had carried her through the last few days, but Leah's dose of reality had pierced her happy bubble.

"You have to start planning for a future without Jake's emotional support. You need to toughen up and stand alone. Your baby's future depends on it. You can't fall apart like you did when that bloodsucker left you." Leah stated bluntly.

"Perhaps Jake can fight the pull. I mean if I'm carrying his baby that must mean something, surely?" Bella pleaded.

"When the imprint happens, whatever Jake feels for you now will become null and void. His whole world will become all about the other woman and their future children. He will still support you as much as he can financially of course, but he will no longer want to be involved with you. You will become like a stranger to him." Leah pulled no punches.

Bella felt nausea well up in her throat again. "Is that how Sam is with you? I always thought he had feelings for you still. Jake made it sound that way."

"Sam despises me. All I am to him is an annoyance. He feels guilt about our separation and nothing else." Leah hid the whole truth from Bella. She was determined that the other girl take her blinkers off and see the light.

"I should never have let this happen. I've been so stupid." Bella said in despair. "I let myself believe that I could have a future with Jake. I was resisting him so much before because of imprinting, but when I found out I was pregnant I thought everything would be okay."

Leah grabbed hold of Bella's hand to stop her wringing her hands. "Listen to me. It's done and you have to get over it. I'll help you as much as you need. But if you want to protect your heart, then cut Jake off before he destroys you when you are at your most vulnerable."

Bella felt her stomach churn. She tore her hand out of Leah's before heading to the sink to be sick again.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Connections**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Chapter 5-Confrontation**

Jacob ran up the steps to the Swan house and knocked on the door. He froze when the putrid scent of vampire hit him full in the face. Cullen had been there. It was intermingled with Leah's scent. Jacob put his ear to the door, he could hear his pack sister saying something to Bella but couldn't quite make out the words. He knocked again louder.

After a moment Bella answered the door, he could immediately see that she had been crying. Her eyes were red rimmed and her face paler then normal. Jacob whisked her up into a comforting bear hug before she could even speak. "I know he has been here honey. What happened?"

Leah was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, an inscrutable expression on her face. "I see the baby daddy has arrived." She sneered.

Jacob glared at her. "I see that you know."

"How could I not?" Leah muttered. "I could smell her pheromones as soon as I saw her. Don't worry I got rid of the leech for you too."

Jacob gently put Bella back down onto her feet. She hadn't said anything and he was concerned when he saw her looking at the floor and not at him. He gently cupped her face in his hands and lifted her head so he could see her properly. "Bells? How come he was even here? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No." Bella whispered hoarsely. "I told him about the baby."

"You were supposed to wait for me, Bells." Jacob chided her. "I didn't want you telling him alone."

"Leah came and got rid of him when he wouldn't leave." Bella stepped back from him and looked at the floor again.

Jacob felt hurt by her slight rejection. "What's going on?" He pleaded.

"Nothing." Bella mumbled.

Jacob looked over at Leah, who just shrugged. "She's been sick a couple of times that's all."

"Oh, Bells." Jacob engulfed her in another hug; she didn't resist but lay limp in his arms. He glanced over at Leah again as he held Bella. "Thanks for getting rid of the bloodsucker. I need you to keep the news about the baby quiet for now. I want to tell Sam myself."

Leah shrugged again. "Makes no difference to me." She began to head for the door. As she passed Bella she looked at her meaningfully. "Remember what I said."

Bella nodded as she watched Leah go with dull eyes. Jacob picked her up in his arms as if she was a fragile doll and carried her into the lounge. He placed her on the sofa and sat down beside her. "Are you still feeling nauseous? Can I get you anything?" He asked her anxiously.

Bella shook her head. "No thanks."

Jacob could sense that something was really wrong. He knew Bella better then she knew herself. She was fretting about something. He took her hand in his own and kissed it. "Talk to me honey. I know you are worried. Is it about Cullen? Has Leah said anything?"

Bella's cheeks tinged red when he mentioned Leah. So it was something she had said. "Bells, what did she say?"

"Nothing. Stop interrogating me, Jake. I'm just feeling tired. I might head up to bed and take a nap." Bella struggled onto her feet and began to leave the room.

"Fancy some company?" He asked hopefully.

Bella glanced back and shook her head. "No. I just want to be alone."

Jacob frowned as he watched her go. Leah had definitely said something to upset Bella. She was obviously not going to tell him so he would just have to go and find the source of the problem. Once Jared arrived to take over from him to watch Bella, he was planning on paying Leah Clearwater a little visit.

* * *

Sue was surprised when she saw Jacob standing on her doorstep, he was frowning and she could see that he was clearly upset about something. "Are you okay, Jake? It's not Billy, is it?"

He shook his head. "No nothing like that. Can I have a quiet word with Leah, please?"

"She's resting, Jake." Sue told him. "She came home in quite a bad mood so I think it best if you talk to her another time."

"I'm sorry but this can't wait." Jacob said firmly. "Can you go and get her?"

Sue wasn't pleased about being ordered about. She folded her arms and glared at him. "I told you Jacob, Leah needs rest."

Jacob became impatient. He was just about to insist again when he heard Leah approaching. His sensitive ears heard her light steps. Leah put her hand on her mother's shoulder and gently pushed her to one side. "I'll speak to him."

"Are you sure, Lee?" Sue asked worriedly.

"I'm sure. It's fine, honestly." Leah mustered up a smile and Sue finally caved in.

"Okay. I'll start dinner." Sue finally left them alone.

Leah leaned against the door frame and glared at Jacob. "Why are you here?"

"I want to know what you said to Bella." Jacob demanded, getting straight to the point.

"Why? What has she said?" Leah said carefully.

"Nothing. She has just closed down. The last time we were together she was happy. Now she's fretting and I won't have her put under undue stress." Jacob replied.

"She's just dumped the leech." Leah shrugged. "What do you expect?"

"I'm not an idiot, Lee. Despite what you think I know Bells inside and out. You have said something to worry her. What is it?" Jacob demanded again.

Leah glanced behind her into the house. She checked that her mother was still busy before coming outside and closing the door gently behind her. "Alright, I just pointed out a few home truths."

"Like what for fucks sake." Jacob ran a hand through his hair agitatedly.

"Like the fact she is going to have to stop being weak and falling apart now that she has a baby on the way. She needs to stand alone in case." Leah snapped, crossing her arms defensively.

"In case what?"

"Oh grow a brain, Jake. You know what. In case you imprint and leave her alone to cope with a young baby. We all know it is going to happen at some point. You were a fool to sleep with her and she was an idiot to get pregnant. But it's done now, so I was just opening her eyes to the harsh truth." Leah did not pull any punches.

Jacob was staggered by the force of her tirade. Leah was actually shaking as she spoke, her eyes wide and pupils dilated. He took a deep breath to calm his own anger as he clenched his fists at his sides. "You had no right filling Bells' head with such bullshit. I am never going to imprint. She has nothing to worry about. Don't you think she is under enough strain with Victoria still out there?"

"That's the least of her worries." Leah yelled at him. "And you can't know whether you will imprint or not. Look how many have already, there's Quil, Jared and...and...Sam." Her voice faltered when she said Sam's name.

Jacob shook his head in disbelief. "This is what it's all about, you and Sam. Stop projecting your crap onto other people."

"My crap?" Leah screamed at him. "My crap? I lost the only man I will ever love to my fucking cousin. One moment we're all loved up, then bam, he looks into that bitch's eyes and I'm history. Do you have any idea how that feels? Now I'm stuck seeing him day after day, listening to his thoughts about her. He is in my fucking head every minute. How am I supposed to get past it?" She ranted.

Jacob saw Leah's stoic mask slip. Tears pricked at her eyes as she raged at him as if he was Sam. She pointed a finger into his chest, punctuating each word as she spoke. "You will imprint, Jacob Black. You will break Bella's heart but I will not let you break her spirit. She is going to be a mother and her first priority will be that child. I will make damn sure that she protects herself against you and all of the wolves. Once Victoria is dead and out of the way she will leave you and I will leave the pack. We both deserve to get away from this bullshit life that we are living."

Jacob was aghast at her anger. Leah was seething. It seemed Bella's pregnancy had pierced her armor and she was bleeding. However there was no way he was going to let her anger and vitriol at the cards fate had dealt her poison his relationship with Bella. He was not Sam. He shoved her hand away from him and matched her glare.

"I will say this only once. You keep away from Bella. I will not have you infecting her with your bitterness. I am sorry for what happened to you, we all are. You know that Sam regrets what happened. But nothing can be done about it. You have to think about what you are really doing here, Leah Clearwater. Stop using Bella's situation to make you feel better." Jacob warned her. "If I find that you have been near her again I will not be responsible for my actions."

"You are not the Alpha, Jacob." Leah spat. "You cannot order me away."

"Don't bet on it." Jacob growled. He glared at her one last time before striding away.

Leah stared after him. She didn't care what threats he made. There was a child's future happiness and safety at risk. She may not be able to have kids of her own but she could certainly protect Bella's child. Her whole life suddenly focused on this as she pushed aside her own unhappiness and grief over her loss of fertility. Leah vowed to make sure that Bella's weakness and lack of strength wouldn't compromise the unborn baby. She would make her strong. They didn't need the men or the pack in their lives. Sam and Jake, they were all weak willed. Despite his protests, Leah still believed that Jacob would imprint. Bella needed to start looking to a future without him now and she planned to be the one to show her the way.

* * *

Even though Bella had said she wanted to sleep alone, Jacob couldn't stay away. Jared was still on guard so it gave him an opportunity to climb into her room after his talk with Leah. He found Bella still fast asleep on her bed. He could see that she had been crying, the pillow was wet with her tears. Jacob cursed Leah in his head for her interference. When he told Sam about the baby he needed to make sure that his Alpha kept his pack sister away from Bella.

Jacob watched her sleep for a moment before carefully lying down next to her. He put an arm across her waist and gently pulled her against his body. Bella mumbled something in her sleep before settling against him. He sighed in relief that she hadn't woken up and pushed him away. Jacob closed his eyes and rested his head on her back as he too tried to seek sleep.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Connections**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Chapter 6-Foreboding**

Bella woke up to find Jacob asleep beside her. She carefully tried to move the heavy arm he had slung across her waist, but as soon as she touched his skin his eyes opened. A sheepish smile crossed his face as he looked at her. "I know you said you wanted to be alone but..."

"It's fine." Bella mumbled. "I just need to get up."

Jacob lifted his arm and watched silently as Bella scrambled to her feet. She smoothed her hair down and looked everywhere but at him. He sighed as he got up himself. He was hoping her sleep would have improved her mood, but it seemed that Leah's words were still troubling her. He caught hold of her hand as she passed him. "We need to talk, Bells." He said firmly.

"About?" Bella kept her eyes on the floor.

"About what Leah said to you." Jacob watched as Bella finally raised her head and looked at him.

"She told you?"

"Only after I went to see her." Jacob tugged her closer so that they were only inches apart. "You don't really buy into all that bullshit she came out with, do you?" He ducked his head so he could see her eyes. The worry shining from them told him all he needed to know. "So you do?"

Bella shrugged. "Its true what she said about imprinting. I had convinced myself that because I was carrying your child that somehow it would mean something."

"It means everything." Jacob ground out. He put a hand over her flat stomach and stroked it gently. "Imprinting will not affect us."

"You don't know that for sure." Bella pushed his hand away.

"Yes I do." Jacob felt hurt by her small rejection. Damn Leah and her poisonous words.

"No you don't." Bella retorted, her eyes beginning to flood with tears. "There are no guarantees."

"It won't happen to me." Jacob insisted again.

"I bet Sam thought that right up until he looked into Emily's eyes. You told me Jared never showed any interest in Kim before he wolfed out and as for poor Quil..." she shook her head in disbelief. "He is tied to a child, Jake. A child!"

Jacob felt his heart sink as he cupped her face in his hands and forced her head up so she had to look right at him. "Why did you sleep with me, Bells? You knew all this before we had sex. So why are you letting it get to you now?"

Bella tried to yank her head away but he wouldn't let her. "Answer me?" He snapped.

"You know why." Bella cried out. "I loved you."

"Loved? That's past tense." Jacob let go of her face and stepped back, his chest heaving with every breath he took.

"I didn't mean it that way. I slept with you because I am in love with you." Bella felt tired and exhausted. Her emotional turmoil was wearing her out. She sank back down on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" Jacob asked softly, his anger seeping away.

"Yes."

"Then why won't you trust me when I say that I won't ever imprint. You are my soul mate, honey. You are carrying my child, mine. Do you even know what that means? If I was meant to meet another do you think it would even have happened?" Jacob knelt down in front of her and took her hands away from her face. "This child is a symbol of our love, we are connected through his existence. He binds us together, he is meant to be. Don't you see that? If the spirits had intended me to be with another then he would never exist."

The earnestness in his voice captivated Bella. She stared at him as she listened carefully to what he was saying. "Do you really believe that?" She whispered.

"I know it." Jacob said stoutly.

The constriction that had Bella's heart in a vice began to ease. She allowed herself to have a small ray of hope as she continued to gaze at him. "I so want to believe that is the truth."

"You have to believe in me, Bells. You have to trust me." Jacob leaned in and kissed her softly.

"But Sam and the others?"

"I am not Sam. There had to be a reason why he imprinted on Emily." Jacob mused. "The same goes for Jared and Quil." He winced when he said Quil's name.

Bella remained silent. She had a good idea why Sam had imprinted on Emily. After Leah's confession about her loss of fertility maybe Sam was pushed onto the next member of her family that could procreate. How sick was that? Bella's mood darkened again as she raged inwardly about imprinting. She would not betray Leah's secret. It was up to her to tell the others.

"Bells, I don't want you to stress about it, okay. For the baby's sake." Jacob pleaded with her.

Her hand instinctively wandered to her stomach and she nodded minutely. "I know."

"Then please put your faith in me." He pleaded.

Bella took a deep breath as she tried to regain control over her fears. She pushed them deep down inside and locked them in a box. Whatever happened she needed to remain calm for the baby's sake. Jacob was right and so was Leah, she couldn't afford to fall apart now. Her unborn child was her sole priority. She forced a smile onto her face and touched his cheek. "You're right."

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief as he kissed her fingers.

* * *

Leah stood outside Sam and Emily's small wooden cabin and stared at it for a moment. Her cousin had green fingers and it showed. There were several hanging baskets filled with flowers of all colors. Around the back Emily had set up a small vegetable and herb garden. An image of Emily's scarred face came into her mind. It had taken a long time for the injuries to heal after Sam unexpectedly phased while he was near his imprint. The details of why that had happened were still vague. He never spoke about it and had an iron clad lock on all his internal thoughts. Leah had always been told that there was no possibility that a wolf could harm an imprint, but something must have set Sam off.

These thoughts ran through her head as she ran nimbly up the wooden steps and knocked on the door. She rarely came to the cabin with the others. It was torture being near Emily and Sam when they were together. The rare times she was forced to come had been when the pack had an important meeting. During those times she would stay near the back, her brother Seth standing beside her in silent support. Without her younger brother keeping her company she didn't know how she would cope. Today however Sam was not at home, just Emily.

After a few moments, Emily finally answered the door. She was wearing a pretty blue, calf length dress, an apron wrapped around her middle as she wiped her hands on a cloth. Her hair was combed over the scarred side of her face, though Leah could still see part of the angry red scars. She saw Emily's brown eyes widen for a second before she gave her a tremulous smile.

"Leah, it's good to see you. Sam is not here."

"I know." Leah said bluntly. "It's you I've come to see."

"Oh...okay, come in." Emily stood aside and watched worriedly as Leah strode confidently into the house. She took a calming breath before shutting the front door and following her.

The house was filled with the smell of cooking. Leah sneered as she saw the trays of muffins and other desserts. Emily must have been slaving at the stove all day. She crossed her arms and leaned against the kitchen cupboards. She got pleasure out of watching her cousin's nervous reaction. Good, served her right. Leah shook herself. She had come here for a reason and she wanted to get the conversation over with. She hated it here.

Emily took a seat at the kitchen table and looked at Leah warily. "Um..how can I help you, Lee?"

"Don't call me Lee." Leah snapped.

"Sorry." Emily mumbled timidly. "I didn't mean..."

"No you never do." Leah reigned in her temper. Something about her homebody cousin brought out the worst in her and it wasn't just because she had stolen Sam.

Emily flinched. "What do you want from me then, Leah?" She asked quietly.

"I want to know if you and Sam have been trying for a baby?" Leah's question caught Emily by surprise. She gaped at her cousin wordlessly. "Well?"

"I...I...yes...I mean we have been trying. How did you know?" Emily stuttered.

"I didn't." Leah said bitterly. "That is what an imprint is for, isn't it? To procreate? Carry on the fucking wolf gene to torture another generation."

Emily swallowed thickly. "Despite what you think, Sam loves me. I am not just a baby making machine to him."

"Really?" Leah snarled. "You keep on telling yourself that."

Emily's cheeks turned red as she clenched her fist in her apron. "What is it you want from me, Leah? I don't understand what you are after."

"I just needed some confirmation. Are you having trouble getting pregnant?" Leah watched Emily's reaction carefully. Emily's eyes pooled with tears and she lowered her head to hide them. This was all the answer that Leah needed. "You are struggling, aren't you?"

"I suppose you get a sick pleasure out of that." Emily muttered. "In your eyes I suppose this is payback."

"No." Leah said as she got ready to leave. "You are wrong. I get no pleasure at all. Goodbye Emily." She didn't look back as she left the house. Her next port of call was Bella.

* * *

Bella was alone. Jacob had left to begin another one of his interminable patrols. The pack had stepped up their game as Victoria was becoming increasingly devious in her attempts to catch her. He had confessed he was finally going to tell Sam about the baby and get it over with. Bella had made him something to eat and drink before he left. It worried her when he went out on patrol. Victoria was never far from her thoughts and there was also Edward to consider. She hadn't told Jacob but her cell was full of missed calls and messages from him and his sibling, Alice. They were begging to see and talk to her. Thus far she had not contacted them back, she had nothing left to say to them.

To keep herself occupied Bella began to clean the house. She always found housework therapeutic, something about cleaning away the dust and grime was refreshing. She loaded the washing machine and hoovered both up and downstairs. She was just about to start dusting when someone knocked on the door. She groaned, already tired of visitors. She just wanted to be alone. Bella hoped it wasn't Edward; surely the wolf on patrol would have smelt him and stopped his approach. Her fears were put at rest when she heard Leah calling out to her. She hurriedly chucked down her duster and went to answer the door.

Leah looked all business as she greeted her and strode into the house. Bella wondered what she wanted now. Their last meeting had been upsetting and she didn't feel up to another intense discussion about imprinting.

"I take it Jake told you he had been to see me."

"Yes, he did." Bella admitted.

"What did he say to you?" Leah inquired.

Bella frowned. "He told me to have faith in him, in us. I trust him."

Leah snorted derisively. "Did you not hear what I said before? Are you really going along with his bullshit explanation that it is not going to happen to him?"

"I believe in Jake." Bella said weakly as she wrapped her arms around her middle. She was feeling sick again.

"You really are a glutton for punishment." Leah muttered.

"What do you want from me, Leah?" Bella asked tiredly. "I am not you."

"I want you to grow a backbone." Leah replied fiercely. "You need to protect your son."

"It could be a girl." Bella said impatiently. "And I already told you I trust Jake when he says it won't happen."

Leah stepped forward and got hold of Bella's arms, alarming her when she shook her gently. "Open your eyes to what is going on here. You are carrying a boy I know it."

"How do you know?" Bella demanded.

"I just do." Leah gripped Bella's upper arms tighter. "I went to see Emily. She and Sam have been trying for a baby."

"Have they?" Bella asked faintly. "I thought you hated Emily."

"I do. I just went over there to gather information. It seems they are struggling to conceive." Leah revealed.

"What has this got to do with me?" Bella said again, feeling frustrated.

"Don't you see? Jake was always meant to be the true Alpha."

"Doesn't that mean that Jake will definitely not imprint then?" A light shone in Bella's eyes. "I mean if I'm carrying his son, then that makes me his mate, right?"

"No." Leah said flatly. "Exactly the opposite."

"What? I don't understand." Bella felt giddy, nausea was welling up in her throat.

"You are not Quileute Bella. Each of us carry some part of the gene that makes a true wolf. Emily is a member of my family. Kim is a direct descendant of one of the last spirit warriors and so is Claire. She is Emily's niece. You..."

"Are nothing." Bella finished for her.

Leah released her and stepped back. "I don't want to upset you, but the boy you are carrying will never phase or be seen as Jacob's true heir. I think you got pregnant through some quirk of fate. It is more certain in my opinion that Jake will now imprint with another member of the tribe who can carry on the gene on both sides."

"Then why is Emily finding it so hard to get pregnant?" Bella forced the words out past the lump in her throat.

"Until Jake takes his rightful place as leader of the pack and meets his true imprint then none of the other imprints will fall. I read up on the legends before I came to see you, Bella. Ephraim was the leader of the last wolf pack and it wasn't until his imprint became pregnant that the others soon followed."

Sickness finally won and Bella made a dash for the sink and heaved up what was left in her stomach. She slid down onto the floor and rubbed her hands over her face. "I can't believe this. You've got it wrong." She mumbled.

Leah knelt in front of her and pushed her sweaty hair away from her face. "I haven't. You need to face up to things Bella. As soon as Victoria is killed then your best option is to get out of here for good. We can go somewhere and start over. I'll help you. I promised I would."

"We? Why would you do that?" Bella's head was spinning, unhappiness and despair were making her feel ill.

"Because I am a protector and you need my strength." Leah put a hand over Bella's stomach, she felt a flash of warmth run through her veins and she stared at the other girl in shock.

Leah snatched her hand back and stood up holding out her hand to assist Bella. Bella looked at her warily before taking Leah's hand and scrambling to her feet. "Well?"

"I need to think. My head hurts." Bella sank down on one of the kitchen chairs and gritted her teeth. She would not cry in front of Leah.

Leah rested a hand on her shoulder for a second. "You know what I'm saying is the truth, Bella. I better go. We'll talk more soon."

Bella didn't answer. She heard Leah leave the house and close the front door after her. It was only then she began to cry.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Connections**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the amazing reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Chapter 7-Loss**

Charlie came home from work and sighed. His back was hurting and he felt tired. It was at times like these that he felt his age. He took off his gun belt and hung up his hat. He called out to Bella. "I'm home."

"Dad can you come in here please?" Charlie frowned when he heard the distress in his daughters voice.

He ran into the lounge to find Bella curled up on his recliner. He knelt down beside her and gazed at her worriedly. Her skin was shiny with perspiration and when he touched her forehead with the back of his hand she was burning up. "How long have you been like this?"

"For a couple of hours." Bella whispered. She had a blanket wrapped around her, even though she was hot, her body was shivering. "I thought it was just morning sickness but I haven't been able to keep even water down the last hour."

"Come on I'll take you to the hospital to get checked out." Charlie stood back up and helped his daughter to rise. She was a bit wobbly on her legs so he kept his arm around her waist and guided her out into the hall. "You put your shoes on and I'll get the keys."

Bella nodded. She sank onto the floor and fumbled with her shoes, tying the laces as best she could with nerveless fingers. Her head was pounding. Charlie was back within moments. He helped her up again and assisted her out to the cruiser. After checking she was strapped in he ran around to the driver's side and got in.

"Thanks, Dad." Bella tried to smile but her mouth wouldn't co-operate.

"It's okay, kiddo. You're going to be fine." Charlie promised her as he started the engine.

Bella rested her aching head against the car seat and closed her eyes.

* * *

Jacob was sitting with Sam outside his cabin when Embry came hurtling out of the forest to find him. He had just told his Alpha about Bella's unexpected pregnancy when his friend interrupted their talk.

"Jake you need to get to the hospital." Embry said quickly. "Billy called me when he couldn't track you down. Bella isn't well and Charlie has taken her to see a doctor."

"What?" Jacob replied in alarm. His head was whirling.

"Go." Sam stood up too. "We'll be right behind you."

Jacob didn't need any urging. He ran for the trees and phased swiftly; his heart racing at a hundred miles an hour as he headed for Forks.

* * *

Charlie waited impatiently in the reception area as the doctors examined his daughter. An hour had already passed and his anxiety was increasing with every second. He had phoned Billy as soon as he had checked Bella in. His friend had told him Jake wasn't at home but he would find him and send him down straight away. An image appeared in his head of Bella groaning, her face as white as a sheet, as she clutched her stomach. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm losing him." She had whispered frantically.

"You'll be alright." He had said to her before the nurse had wheeled her away down the corridor. His last glimpse of her had been her frightened eyes darting about in fear.

Another ten minutes passed before a tired looking ER doctor came out to see him. "Chief Swan?"

"That's me." Charlie held out his hand and the doctor shook it. "How is she?"

The doctor sat beside him, his bald pate shining under the glaring hospital lights. "I'm afraid it's not good news. Bella miscarried one of the babies. I'm sorry."

Charlie stared at the other man in shock. He ran a hand through his greying hair as he tried to focus on what the doctor was telling him. "One of the babies?"

"Yes. Your daughter was pregnant with twins. It seems that in her weakened and stressed state her body rejected one of the foetuses. At the moment she is stable and we are hoping that with careful monitoring we may be able to save the remaining one." The ER doctor got up from his seat. "Would you like to see her now?"

Charlie nodded. "Thank you." He followed the doctor down the long corridor to Bella's room.

* * *

Charlie was saddened to see Bella looking so weak and frail. He sat down beside her and took her limp hand in his own. "I am so sorry, kiddo."

Bella bit her bottom to stop herself crying. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not. No one could have prevented this, kiddo. It's sad but these things happen. Our priority now is to get you well and looked after." Charlie gripped her hand tighter and reached across with his other one to stroke the sweaty hair away from her forehead. "I called Billy and he is sending someone to look for Jake."

Bella nodded. She felt ashamed, guilty and devastated. Despite what her dad had said, it was her fault. She had let Leah's insinuations get to her. Instead of being strong she had let her habitual weakness drag her down. She was responsible for the loss of one of her babies. She alone was to blame. Jacob had begged her to relax for the baby's sake and look what she had done. She could hear her dad still speaking but his words went straight through her head. Bella closed her eyes and sank into darkness.

* * *

When she next opened her eyes Jacob was sitting beside her. He had her hand clutched in his own. She could see he had been crying. His eyes were red rimmed and the glistening tracks of his tears were shining on his cheeks. "I am so sorry, Jake." Bella said hoarsely. "I didn't mean to lose one of the babies."

"Hey. Bells. Stop that. None of this is because of you. It just happened." Jacob rushed to reassure her. "Stop blaming yourself."

"But you told me to stop being stressed and I..." Bella stopped when he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Honey, you are not to blame here. Please stop thinking that way." Jacob begged her when the kiss ended.

Bella felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She nodded her head as he got out of his chair and sat beside her on the bed so he could cuddle her into his side. The heat from his body warmed her chilled skin and she found herself relaxing into his embrace as she grieved for the baby she would never get to hold. They stayed that way for quite a while as they both let the tragic news sink in.

"The docs want to keep you in for a few days under observation honey." Jacob eventually broke the silence.

"But Victoria?" Bella questioned him, her anxiety beginning to kick in again.

"We have made an agreement with the Cullen's. The vamp doc will be close by. It is hard for us to be around here in our wolf forms. I will be here with you of course. Don't worry about anything, you will be well guarded." Jacob rushed to reassure her. "All you need to concentrate on is getting stronger and the remaining twin."

"What about Edward though?" Bella was still worried. She had no strength to face him at the moment.

Jacob's face darkened. "Carlisle assured us that he would keep away. They all know what stress you are under."

Bella sank back on the pillows. She was feeling tired again. Her eyes began to droop. "I'm sorry, Jake." She mumbled. "I love you."

"I love you more." Jacob whispered to her as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Sam and Embry were waiting in the hospital reception while Jacob was with Bella. Sam had left the others to patrol La Push's borders while they stayed to support Jacob. Charlie and Billy were with the hospital administrators while they sorted through Charlie's health insurance.

"I didn't even know that Bella was pregnant." Embry said for the hundredth time.

"He only told me just before you came to get him." Sam said again. "I'm still trying to process all this myself."

Embry glanced at Sam awkwardly. Everyone knew he and Emily had been trying for a baby for a long time. "I don't know what to say, Sam." He said eventually.

Sam gave him a wry smile. "You don't need to say anything. We just need to support the both of them."

Embry nodded his head in agreement and the two men sat there in silence as they waited. It was only moments later when they both smelt a familiar scent. Embry and Sam looked up at the same time to see a distressed Leah run into the hospital. Her eyes were wild as they darted frantically about the reception area.

"What is she doing here?" Embry asked aloud.

Sam got up from his seat and went straight over to her. Leah became still when she saw him and a wary expression crossed her face. "What are you doing here, Lee?" He asked her.

"I heard they brought Bella to the hospital. I need to see her." Leah choked out.

"You can't right now." Sam narrowed his eyes as he studied her carefully. "You knew she was pregnant, didn't you?"

There was a flash of anxiety in Leah's eyes before she tore her eyes from his and stared at the floor. "Yes." She ground out. "How is she? Is the baby okay?"

"She had a miscarriage, Leah." Sam said softly.

Leah crumbled right before his eyes. Sam just managed to catch her before she collapsed onto the floor. "No, this can't be happening. She can't have lost him." She began to shake with the force of her sobbing.

Sam was alarmed at Leah's reaction. He glanced behind him when he heard Embry approach. "I need you stay here and wait for Jake. I'm going to take Lee somewhere quiet."

Embry nodded. He stared after them as he watched Sam literally pick Leah up in his arms and carry her out of the hospital.

* * *

Sam took Leah to the gardens at the back of the hospital. He found a quiet spot and gently put her back down on her feet. She sank onto one of the wooden benches and put her head in her hands, her shoulders still shaking as she wept. He sat beside her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. It was the first time he had touched Leah physically for months. She shook his hand off and wiped at her eyes angrily.

"What is going on here, Lee? I know it is sad that Bella lost one of the babies but you're reacting as if it is one of your own that you lost." Sam said.

Leah stared at him. "One of the babies?"

"Bella was carrying twins. She lost one but the docs are hopeful that she will keep the other." Sam watched her curiously as Leah smiled in relief. Her tears dried up and she stood up. "Where are you going now?"

"Back inside to see Bella. I need to talk to her." Leah began to walk away but Sam reached out and yanked her back down beside him.

"Jake and Bella need their privacy. Why are you so insistent about this? What the hell is going on?" Sam demanded.

Leah growled as she pulled her arm out of his hold. "This is none of your business, Sam Uley."

"Stop being so defensive." Sam snapped. "Talk to me. I am trying to help you."

"Help me?" Leah laughed bitterly. "Go back to that bitch you chose to dump me for when I needed you the most."

"Do not talk about Emily that way." Sam seethed. "You know neither of us had any choice about what happened between us. Neither of us wanted to hurt you."

"You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better." Leah snarled. "I won't have Bella going through the same thing I did, not now she is carrying a child."

"What you did?" Sam grabbed hold of her again by her upper arms and forced her to look at him. There was a vulnerability showing in Leah's eyes that took his breath away. "What are you not telling me?"

"It is not worth it now." Leah tried to keep her emotions in check as she fought him, trying to get him to release her.

"Tell me." Sam demanded again. "What am I missing here?"

"I was pregnant when you dumped me and went off with Emily." Leah screamed at him hysterically. She hit out at him and he released her, making her stagger a little.

"That can't be true." Sam denied, shocked to his core.

"It is true." Leah took deep heaving breaths to calm herself. "I was about to tell you that night you came over to break my heart. I was so happy and in love. What a sick joke?"

"Where is the baby now?" Sam couldn't get his head around it. "You should still have told me , Leah."

Leah stared at him,misery written all over her beautiful face. "I had a miscarriage the next day." She confessed. "Not only did you break my heart Samuel Uley but you took my last chance to be a mother away too."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Connections**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Chapter 8-Saying Goodbye**

Bella was released from hospital after a week. The doctors told her to come back as an out patient for regular monitoring. Jacob and her dad picked her up in the cruiser and took her home. Bella was relieved to be back. Even though the doctors and nurses had been really kind and caring, she longed for familiar surroundings. Jacob helped her out of the car and kept his arm around her waist as he half carried her into the house.

"Would you like to rest upstairs for a while or would you rather stay down here?" He asked her.

Bella gave him a sad smile. "Down here will be fine."

Jacob led her into the lounge and settled her on the sofa. Charlie came in carrying her bags and he dumped them in the hall. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink, kiddo?" He called out.

"No, honestly I'm fine. I just need to rest here." Bella said again.

She heard her father pick up her things and head up the stairs to her room. Jacob sat down beside her and took her hand in his own, squeezing it gently. "Sorry if we're making too much fuss. We just don't know what to do." He confessed.

Bella leaned her head against him. "I know. It all still seems so surreal. I'm trying to accept that I lost one of the twins but..." she stopped speaking as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jacob brushed it away. "I know." He said softly. "All we can do now is focus on the one who is still here."

"Yeah." Bella closed her eyes in sorrow as she tried to control her tears.

* * *

Sam came back from his patrol shift and fell into one of the armchairs in exhaustion. He was covering for Jacob until he felt that Bella was able to manage without him close by. It had meant that Sam was pulling a double duty shift and it was wearing him down. A part of him was glad of it though. Ever since his confrontation with Leah his head had been whirling. She had been carrying his child. His child! He couldn't believe it. Everything now became clear about why she was so bitter and unhappy and why she still held so much anger toward him.

Emily came into the room and stood behind him. She reached out and began to massage the knots in his back, but he shrugged off her touch. For the past few days he couldn't bear to be around her. His guilt was eating into his soul. He felt Emily flinch and let out a soft sigh as she retreated to one of the other chairs and sat opposite him.

"You can't carry on like this, Sam. You are worn down. Bella is back from the hospital now. Surely Jake can take over his patrol duties again." Emily begged him.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at her. She was only thinking of his well being but what she said jarred on his already frayed nerves. "She lost one of her babies Emily. She's grieving and Jake is too. He deserves to be able to spend time with her and be there for support."

"I didn't mean..."

Sam ran a hand over his face. "I know you didn't. Sorry I'm just out of it."

"Then come to bed." Emily suggested. She reached out to him again and this time Sam let her hold his hand. "I haven't seen you much the past few days."

"That is hardly my fault is it." Sam snapped again.

Emily snatched her hand back and placed it in her lap. "I wasn't complaining. I just miss you." She whispered.

Sam gritted his teeth. He couldn't seem to control his temper. His unhappiness at the Leah situation was eating away at him. He studied Emily for a moment. She was gazing at him like a puppy that had been kicked by its owner. Her long hair was brushed carefully over the scarred part of her face and she was wringing her hands in her lap.

"There's something I need to tell you about Leah." He finally said.

Emily frowned and she looked at him with panic in her eyes. "What about her?"

"Lee told me that she was pregnant when I broke it off with her." Sam said bluntly. He watched as Emily's cheeks flushed red and she lowered her head to hide her expression from him. Sam leaned forward in his chair as a dawning realization hit him full in the face. "You knew didn't you? You knew that she was carrying my baby."

Emily flinched again as she fidgeted nervously in her seat. "I thought it best you didn't know. You were feeling guilty enough over the break up."

"How dare you make that decision?" Sam roared as he got up and began to pace.

"Please Sam." Emily begged him. "When Leah phoned me and told me to come to see her because she had just found out she was pregnant, I came to see her straight away. She wanted my support when she told her parents. I never expected to meet you that day and for you to fall in love with me."

Sam stopped pacing as he took in what she had just revealed without meaning too. "You were at her house that day because Lee had told you she was carrying a baby?"

Emily froze when she saw the dark look in his eyes. "I...I...well yes but..."

Sam put his hands in his hair and tugged at the ends. "Oh my god you knew and you still trapped me here because of the imprint. I didn't fall in love with you...I had no fucking choice. What sort of woman are you, Emily? Lee came to you for help and you betrayed her in the worst way possible and because of that not only did she lose my baby, my child, I stomped all over her heart when she was at her most vulnerable. No wonder she hated you."

Emily got up from her seat. She caught hold of his arm and looked at him imploringly, her eyes filled with tears. "You make it sound so cold, Sam. It was never like that, you fell in love with me."

"You sicken me." Sam shook her off again as he stepped away from her, he was rapidly losing control. "That day I phased right next to you and you got those scars. I never understood how that could happen. A wolf's first instinct is to protect his imprint, why would that have happened unless I was fighting you in some way."

"Sam don't." Emily begged him again.

"Get away from me." Sam turned and fled before history repeated itself and he phased in the house.

* * *

Bella woke up to find Jacob asleep beside her. His brow was furrowed even in his sleep and she could see that he wasn't resting properly. When she had first lost one of the twins, she had been selfish in her grieving, only thinking that it was her who was suffering. It had taken a few days for her to understand that Jacob was just as devastated as she was. She reached across and gently stroked the lines on his forehead until they smoothed out. Her touch seemed to soothe him and Jacob nestled closer to her.

Charlie came in at that point. He sat in his recliner and smiled at her fondly. "You've both been out for quite a few hours. I'm glad the boy is finally getting some sleep, he needs it."

"I know." Bella sighed softly.

"Are you hungry yet, kiddo? You need to keep your strength up." Charlie reminded her.

"Thanks dad." Bella gave him a wan smile.

Charlie got up and cleared his throat. "I have a suggestion, Bells. You don't have to do it but I think it could help you gain some closure."

"What's that?"

"How do you feel about planting a tree in the baby's memory and holding a little ceremony to say your goodbyes?" He suggested hesitantly.

Tears sprung in her eyes as she grabbed hold of her father's hand. "That would be lovely." She whispered gratefully.

Charlie smiled and patted her hand. "I'll get you something to eat and then we can make the arrangements."

* * *

Seth was shocked beyond belief when his sister broke down and told him everything. He couldn't believe that she had been pregnant at all, let alone miscarried. His heart went out to her. She had been carrying this secret all alone by herself. She hadn't let herself grieve properly or move on. Seth put his arm over her shoulder and held her as she sobbed.

"I'm here for you, Lee. You know that right?"

Leah nodded, she buried her head in his shoulder and finally allowed herself to be comforted.

* * *

Jacob was pleased with Charlie's idea. A small burden lifted from his shoulders as he saw how much the idea seemed to lift Bella's spirits. All three of them sat down together and planned out a small speech, each one putting their own personal thoughts down on paper. A small knock on the door interrupted their endeavors.

"I'll get it." Charlie offered. He strode out into the hall to find Leah and Seth Clearwater on his doorstep. "Hello, wasn't expecting to see you."

Leah gave him a tremulous smile. "May I speak with Bella please? I heard she came home today."

"Well I'm not sure." Charlie hedged. "She's still in a very fragile state."

"Please Charlie." Seth begged on his sister's behalf. "We won't take up too much of her time."

Charlie studied the two of them. Leah didn't look in great shape herself. Her eyes were red and she was leaning on Seth as if a small breeze would blow her over. She seemed a shadow of her former self. He finally relented. "Okay kids, ten minutes."

"Thanks." Seth said gratefully. He helped Leah into the house, keeping a tight grip on her as she leaned on him for support.

* * *

Jacob was on his feet in an instant as he glared at Leah in anger. "Why are you here?" He seethed. "Haven't you done enough? I warned you to stay away."

Seth stepped in front of his sister as she let out a sob. "There are things you don't know. Please let us explain."

"No." Jacob stated adamantly.

Bella hushed him. "Jake stop. Let them talk." She was looking at Leah worriedly. The normally strong and wilful girl seemed as if she was about to break.

Jacob glared at Seth and Leah before settling down beside Bella and putting his arm around her. "Talk." He ordered them.

"Thank you." Seth said softly. He helped his sister sit down and sat by her feet as she finally confessed the truth behind her actions.

* * *

Bella was as stunned as Seth had been when she heard the full story. Her heart broke again for all that Leah had suffered alone. She had others for support but Leah had battled her despair alone until it had eaten her up inside. She got up from her seat and cradled the other girl in her arms as she began to weep again. Bella knew that this must the first time that Leah had let herself really grieve for her lost child. The fact that she was no longer fertile must have pushed her over the edge.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I really am." Leah choked out. "I never meant to put pressure on you, never."

"Hush." Bella cuddled her closer. "The doctors think it would have happened anyway. I've been under a lot of stress what with Victoria out there and everything. None of it is your fault or mine."

"But I made it worse." Leah sobbed.

"No you didn't. Stop with the blame game. We both have to stop putting pressure on ourselves. You lost a child, Lee. You were bound to see parallels in our situation. You were doing your best to protect me. I see that now and so does everyone else."

"Yes, listen to Bells." Jacob said gently. "None of us are at fault here."

"I wish I could forgive myself." Leah wiped at her eyes. "I never got to hold him or say goodbye."

Bella held Leah's beautiful face between her hands and smiled at her sadly. "My dad came up with a lovely idea about holding a small ceremony to say goodbye to the child Jake and I lost. Why don't you join us and say goodbye to your baby too?"

Leah nodded her head and for the first time a genuine smile crossed her lips. "Yes please."

Seth and Jacob exchanged a relieved look. Seth went and put his arms around his sister and Jacob cuddled Bella in his arms. All four of them remained silent for a while as they contemplated what to say at the ceremony.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


End file.
